Boltons
by Hororfreak666
Summary: This story follows Barbara Bolton, as she grows up and deals with Ramsay.
1. Chapter 1

House Bolton ruled the Dreadfort for generations. Lord Roose Bolton had a son Domeric and a twelve year old daughter Barbara. After Domeric died in a battle, Roose Bolton invited his bastard son Ramsay Snow to live with them in the Dreadfort. Roose's wife died of fever not long after Domeric died.

Barbara ran down the hallway and into the courtyard. She wore riding pants, boots and a shirt. She never liked to wear dresses. Every morning she would go to the courtyard and practice with her bow. But this morning she ran into her father. " I told you to be in the Great Hall! Why don't you ever listen!?" he seemed very angry.  
"I..I'm sorry, father, I forgot..."  
He hit her. The blood started running from her nose. Barbara tried to hide tears in her eyes.  
"Next time I tell you to do something you better do it. Now I want you to go to the Great Hall. There is someone you need to meet."  
"Yes, father" Barbara wiped the blood and tears of her face and went toward the Great Hall. When she entered the Hall she saw a boy standing next to her father. The boy must have been around eighteen years old. He had piercing blue eyes. "This is my bastard, Ramsay, he will be staying with us from now on." Roose said and continued. "Ramsay, this is your sister, Barbara." Barbara looked at Ramsay with a smile on her face. "I didn't know I had another big brother." Ramsay smiled back to her. "I have some business to attend" Roose said and exited the Hall.  
"Do you want to go to the courtyard with me? I practice with my bow there." Barbara smiled to Ramsay. "Sure, why not." he grined.

When they entered the courtyard Barbara got her bow ready and shot an arrow. She missed the target. "You aren't holding your bow right. Hold it like this." Ramsay adjusted the bow in her hands. She shot an arrow and hit the target. "Thank you Ramsay!" Barbara gave him a wide smile.

Next day Roose was going to the Great Hall from the courtyard. "I told her to be in the courtyard!" He yelled. Ramsay was walking next to him. When they entered the Hall Ramsay noticed Barbara under the table. "I think I saw her going there. She is probably there already." Ramsay told Roose. "She better be." Lord Bolton said and got out. "Thank you Ramsay!" Barbara said as she was getting out of her cover. "You should hurry, little one." Ramsay grinned. Barbara nodded and ran to the courtyard. She got there a moment before her father. "Where were you?" He asked.  
"I was in the stables waiting for you, father." Barbara lied. "Oh were you?" Bolton asked suspiciously. "I wanted to tell you I'm leaving for a couple of days. I will be back soon so don't do anything stupid while I'm gone." Barbara smiled and nodded.

Lord Bolton was away for five days. When he came back a woman came crying to him. "My daughter, m'lord, he killed my daughter!" She cried uncontrollably. "Who killed your daughter?" Roose asked with a small amount of interest. "Your bastard!" The woman screamed. "I will investigate it." Roose said and called for Ramsay. Barbara was with Ramsay and they were practicing in the courtyard. "Lord Bolton has asked for your presance." A guard said to Ramsay. Ramsay nodded and went towards the Hall. Barbara dropped the bow and quickly followed him.  
"Did you kill that girl?" Roose asked when he saw Ramsay. "Who? Me? I'd never kill an innocent girl!"  
"Then who did? Where were you that night?"  
Before Ramsay could say anything Barbara stepped forward and said:"Ramsay was with me, father, we were practicing with the bow."  
Roose looked at both of them for a few minutes and then finally said "Get off my sight, both of you!"  
Ramsay was grinning. He was pleasantly suprised. "Maybe she could be of use." he thought to himself.

Barbara was going to her chambers when she overheard two guards talking. "I heard that lord Bolton's bastard enjoys torturing people."

"Aye, nasty piece of work, that one."  
"Torturing people, Ramsay wouldn't do that, he is nice." She thought to herself and left.  
In the morning, Barbara found Ramsay in the kennel. He was feeding the hounds.  
"Ramsay I need to ask you something." she said as he was throwing pieces of meat to the hounds. "Ask" Ramsay smiled.  
"Did you really kill that girl?"  
"Would you be afraid if I did?" he grinned.  
"No."  
"Well I did." Ramsay was still grinning.  
Barbara was shocked but she didn't show it. "Why did you do it?" she asked curiously.  
"Becuase it felt great."  
"How can it feel great?" Barbara wanted to know more.  
"Come to the basement today in the night and I will show you." Ramsay grinned and walked away.

Barbara couldn't wait for the evening. She was in her chambers until the night fell. She sneaked through the hallway, pass her father's room and into the basement. She opened the door and entered. She was standing on top of the stairs. Quietly, she went down the stairs and into the big chamber. Ramsay was already there. There was nothing in the room except big wooden boards shaped like x. On the boards a woman was hanged. "Please m'lord, please let me go!" she cried.  
"Welcome my dear sister, to my torturing chamber!" Ramsay laughed as he took out a knife. "Now I will show you how good it feels to take someone's life."  
Barbara was standing there, looking at Ramsay. She wanted to run away but at the same moment she was fascinated.  
"Come closer and take this dagger." Ramsay commanded and placed a dagger in Barbara's hand. "Now, cut her, do as you wish."  
"Are you sure, Ramsay?"  
"Of course I'm sure, are you afraid?" Ramsay frowned.  
"No!" Barbara yelled and stepped forward the girl on the boards. She placed a dagger on her belly and pressed. A stream of blood came down running. "Please, no!" The girl was shouting. Ramsay took Barbara's hand and pressed harder. Her belly opened and her guts spilled out. Barbara felt like throwing up but she couldn't. Not in front of Ramsay. The girl was screaming. "Now slit her throat" Ramsay laughed. Barbara hesitated for a moment but she did it. She placed a dagger on girl's throat and pressed hard. A rich stream of blood came down her throat. The girl was dead. "You were great, my dear sister." Ramsay smiled and kissed Barbara's forehead. "Now go to bed, get some rest, you've earned it."

Barbara was laying in her bed that night. She just couldn't sleep. A picture of that girl was stuck in her head. Barbara still felt a bit sick but also thrilled.


	2. Chapter 2

"Can I come with you?" Barbara was in the courtyard and looking at her father. "No." Roose said with a cold voice. "But why not?"  
"Because you are too young to hunt."  
"But I'm good with the bow, and Ramsay taught me..."  
"I said no!" Roose raised his voice.  
"Fine.." Barbara said quietly and looked at Ramsay wishing that she could come with them. The gates opened and the men rode into the wild. They were riding for few hours when they heard a noise coming from the river. They got closer and spotted two men and three women.  
"Wildings, my lord!" One of the men shouted.  
Boltons surounded the men and women.  
"We should kill them." Ramsay grinned.  
"The two of the men wear black, they are the nightswatch deserters!" someone yelled.  
"Kill them." Roose said and drew his sword. The men tried to fight but they soon fell. Ramsay got his bow ready and fired an arrow to the woman who was running away. He hit her straight through her heart. Other woman was trying to fight with her spear but one of the men stuck a sword through her back. Everyone were dead exept one girl. She was around fourteen years old. "Please m'lord spare my life!" She begged him. Ramsay readied another arrow.  
"Wait!" Roose stopped him.  
"We will take her with us, she can be a servant." Ramsay put his bow down with a frown.  
"Oh thank you m'lord, I promise I will be useful!"

Barbara was waiting for her father and brother's return. The gate opened and men came in. Barbara noticed a girl who was walking behind her father's horse. Her hands were tied.  
"From now on you will serve my daughter. You will remain in chains." Roose told the girl.  
A smith put chains around the girls legs. The chains allowed her to walk normaly but she couldn't run nor ride.  
"What's your name?" Barbara asked the girl.  
"Elena, if it pleases you m'lady."  
"How old are you?"  
"Fourteen m'lady."  
"So you are my handmaiden now." Barbara smiled. "Let's go, I will show you around."

A month passed. Elena started to like the life at the Dreadfort. The work wasn't too hard and the food was good. One day Ramsay was in the courtyard getting ready for a hunt. "Can I come with you, Ramsay? Father is not around, he left for few days!"  
"I'm not sure.." Ramsay grinned.  
"Oh please Ramsay, please!." Barbara begged.  
"Well alright, but I must warn you, this isn't an ordinary hunt!" Barbara smiled and got ready. They took the hounds with them. When they exited the courtyard the hounds were released and they started running. Barbara and Ramsay were riding on their horses. "What are we hunting, a deer?"  
Ramsay grinned on that question. "No, naked girls." Barbara thought he was joking but suddenly she saw a naked girl running from hounds not so far away. Ramsay readied his bow and shot an arrow through the girls leg. She screamed in pain and fell down. "Who is she?" Barbara asked.  
"Just a whore who bored me." Ramsay laughed. Barbara readied her arrow and shot the girl in the back. "Nice shot, sister!" Ramsay grinned again. The hounds started to rip the girl apart. There was blood everywhere. Barbara felt sick but she couldn't shut her eyes or look away. She knew that Ramsay would know if she does it.  
"You were great sister!" Ramsay said and kissed her forehead. "Tonight I might show you how to flay a man."  
"like on our house banners?"  
"Exactly" he smiled and left.  
"You should stay away from him, he is a monster." Elena whispered to Barbara after Ramsay left. "Shut up, he is my brother!" Barbara scolded her and walked away.

That night Barbara sneaked out of her room and into the basement. Ramsay was there with a man hanged on boards. The man was begging Ramsay to let him go. Ramsay took a dagger in his hand and slowly started to remove man's skin. The man was screaming in pain. "Come here, sister." Ramsay called Barbara and placed a dagger in her hand. "Now do it slowly, like this." He guided Barbara's hand. After some time the man was flayed. Barbara felt excited. "It looks magnificent!" She grinned.  
"Yes it does, now go back to bed." Ramsay kissed Barbara's cheek.

Barbara was in the kennel with the dogs one night when she heard a stange noise in the garden. She exited the kennel and went to check what the noise was. She got to the garden when a man came from behind her and knocked her on ground. "What is a pretty lady like yourself doing outside so late?" he asked with a grin as he was holding a hand across Barbara's mouth. "You know, noone will know if I fuck you right now, girl!" He grinned again and started to unbuckle his belt. Barbara was trying to free herself but she couldn't. Suddenly a man started to spit blood all over Barbara. Elena was standing there behind him with a dagger up in the back of his neck. "Hurry up m'lady!" Elena whispered and pushed the man off of Barbara. When they got back to Barbara's chambers Barbara looked at Elena and said: "Thank you Elena, You saved my life! I will make sure they remove the chains around your legs tomorrow."  
"Thank you m'lady." Elena smiled to Barbara.

As Barbara promised, they removed Elena's chains. Roose asked to see both Barbara and Elena. "What happend in the garden last night!?" he seemed furious. Barbara was silent and her look was on ground.  
"Well!?" Lord Bolton yelled. "I killed that man, m'lord!" Elena finally spoke.  
"Take her." Lord Bolton ordered his men. When they got close to Elena Barbara yelled:" Wait father, It's not her fault. I was outside and I heard a noise in the garden so I went to check and then he attacked me. She saved my life!"  
Roose looked toward Elena and quietly said "Let her go then." He got up from his chair and went close to Barbara. "And you.." he said and hit her in the face. "You don't have any business outside when it's dark!" he hit her again. "He could have killed you!" He yelled and hit her again. "Go back to your chambers and stay there!"

Barbara went to her chambers. Her nose was bleeding and she had a black eye. Elena was trying to stop the nosebleed with a cloth. "Thank you again for saving my life, Elena." Barbara said quietly. "You saved my life too m'lady."

Barbara was going to Ramsay's chambers. She wanted to ask him to go for a ride together. When she came close to the door she heard loud moans. The doors were opened a little bit so Barbara looked inside. She saw a girl bent over the table and Ramsay behind her. The girl was moaning. Barbara was grossed out and she ran away to her chambers. When she got there Elena was folding Barbara's clothes.  
"What happend m'lady?" she asked her when she saw that Barbara was running.  
"I wanted to ask him to go for a ride with me."  
Barbara said and continued. "But he was fucking a girl. And she is ugly at that!"  
"That is what men do." Elena smiled to Barbara.  
"But why?"  
"Men have two heads, you can't always expect them to think with the one on their shoulders"  
Barbara gigled a bit on that answer and left the room. 


	3. Chapter 3

Four years passed. One day, Barbara visited Ramsay in his chambers.  
"Ramsay, I'm going to hunt with you." she said while leaning on the door.  
"I don't think father will let you."  
"I'm not a child anymore!" Barbara raised her voice.  
"Indeed you aren't." Ramsay grined and got closer to Barbara. He was looking at her body.  
"You've grown into a fine woman." He said and put arms around Barbara.  
"Uhm.. What are you doing?" Barbara seemed a bit uncomfortable.  
"If Jamie and Cercei Lannister can do it, so can we." he grinned and kissed Barbara on her lips. Barbara felt wonderful. That was her first kiss. "What if someone sees us?" she asked worried. "Noone will." Ramsay said as he was removing Barbara's clothes. After he was done he pushed Barbara on the bed and unbuckled his belt. "Will it hurt?" Barbara asked as Ramsay bent her over the bed. "Oh yes it will!" He laughed and started to fuck her. Barbara screamed in pain but Ramsay put a hand on her mouth.."We wouldn't want anyone to hear us now, would we?" Barbara nodd. She tried to hide tears in her eyes. What he was doing to her hurt so much, there was not much pleasure for her in it. At least now he was here, with her, and not some hooker. He was hers now, and that was worth a little pain. She was strong.

That night Barbara was in her room. She was standing in front of the mirrow. "He said I was a fine woman." She thought to herself and took her shirt off. Her whole body was covered in bruises. Suddenly Elena came in with clean sheets. "M'lady, what happend to you!?"  
"Can you keep a secret?" Barbara was smiling.  
Elena closed the door and sat on the chair.  
"I fucked." Barbara said as she was getting dressed. Elena looked shocked. "With whom!?" She finally asked.  
Barbara lowered her look on the floor. "With Ramsay.." she quietly said. "What were you thinking!? And why did he hurt you so much!?"  
"I liked it that way." Barbara frowned. Elena realised that wasn't true.  
"Well, do be careful, and try to keep it from lord Bolton, he would kill you if he founds out!"  
"Don't worry about me" Barbara smiled and continued "Now leave me, I wish to sleep."

Next day, Barbara was in courtyard. Elena came walking to her.  
"Good day, m'lady! What are you doing all by yourself?" Elena asked with a smile.  
"I'm waiting for Ramsay, we will practice shooting."  
"But, m'lady, you have not ridden your horse in quite some time. And today is such a lovely day, would you like go for a ride with me?"  
"But I promised Ramsay.."  
"I'm sure he won't mind. Besides, you will never be capable of keeping up with him when you go hunting" Elena grabbed Barbara's hand and took her to stables. They got their horses ready and rode of. They came back in the evening.

Few nights later, Barbara was going to Ramsay's chambers when Elena stopped her. "M'lady, I need your opinion."  
"On what?"  
"I'm making you a new shirt, we need to choose material and color and..."  
"Can't you do that without me?" Barbara was getting annoyed.  
"No m'lady, you need to choose yourself." Elena said and took Barbara to her chambers.  
"I choose black now let me go." Barbara said and went to the door. Elena stopped her by blocking her way. "But m'lady we aren't done."  
"Elena, stop whatever you are trying to do, I have not seen Ramsay for more than a moment for the whole week now."  
"Wait..." Barbara made a pause and continued. "Is this why you are making me do all this stuff!?" Barbara seemed angry.  
"M'lady he is a monster, you should stay away from him." Barbara looked at Elena.  
"He isn't a monster, he is my brother." She said and left the room.

Two more years passed. Robb Stark was gathering an army and Roose Bolton was going to join him.

Elena was walking through the garden when she heard two guards talking.  
"Did you hear about lord Bolton's daughter?"  
"No, what about her?"  
"I heard she fucks her brother, that bastard."  
"Well that doesn't suprise me, they torture people for fun, I only wish I could have my cock inside her." The two of them laughed.  
Elena went back to Barbara's chambers.  
"M'lady, I heard guards talking about you and Ramsay.."  
"Oh yeah? What did they say?" Barbara was stretching in bed. She was still sleepy.  
"They know about your...relationship with lord Ramsay."  
"There are always those kinds of rumours between guards, they don't have much else to talk about."  
"But what if your father hears them?"  
"Like he will believe them." Barbara laughed.

Few days passed and Barbara and Ramsay were in her chambers. He threw her on bed and started to fuck her. "Wait, can I be on top today?" Barbara asked him and climbed on top of him. "Sure you can." he grined as she started to ride him.

In the courtyard Elena was feeding chickens. Roose Bolton has just arrived fron the hunt. He let his servant take his horse. Normaly he would just enter the fort and go to his chambers but today something stopped him. He looked towards Barbara's window and saw Barbara naked. She was on top of someone. Lord Bolton went furious.

Barbara and Ramsay just got dressed. Ramsay left the room and Barbara stayed laying on her bed. Suddenly a guard came and said:"Lady Bolton, your father is looking for you. He said that you must come immediately."  
"Fine" Barbara got up and went to the Great Hall.

"What were you doing just now!?" her father asked her when she entered the Hall.  
"Um, nothing special? I was in my room."  
Barbara could sense that something was wrong. "I know you were in your room, I also know you fucked someone in there, I saw you from the window." Barbara was shocked. She didn't expect that. "Do you know how much your virginity was worth!? I could have married you to a rich lord!" Roose raised his voice.  
"Now I'll have to say you were raped and I'll get nothing for you!" He hit Barbara across her face. "You will regret the day you decided to fuck!" he yelled and hit her again. Barbara fell on ground and he kicked her.  
"Take her to her chambers, she can't come out for a month!"

Barbara was in her chambers when Elena came. She treated her wounds. "At least he doesn't know who fucks me..." Barbara slightly smiled. "I hope it was worth it.." Elena sighed.


End file.
